Flying Pigs
by ILoveUchuu-jins
Summary: The Student Council president groaned loudly, throwing her head back. She couldn't believe it. After 7 hours of proposal-reading and brochure checking, she still had to deal with this kind of nonsense. It was as though organizing prom wasn't hard enough to do with only 5 people helping. Oh no, she had to go to the event she was starting to hate, too. With a pervert, no less.


**Okay, so this is my first time writing in 3rd person, and it may be a bit rusty in the beginning. But I do hope that you enjoy it.**

**The idea of for the first 1,500 words of this story was from _usuixmisaki_, the rest of the story is purely the work of my nonsense imagination.**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

It came suddenly and quickly, and she was definitely caught off guard.

Yes, for the very first time, Ayuzawa Misaki was caught off guard.

"Are you going to prom?"

She whirled around, finding a certain blond pervert staring daggers at her. He'd sneaked up on her again, as always.

"No," she said confidently, not like someone who just got shocked. "No, I'm not."

On the roof of the school, the wind was blowing hard. And really, that was why she went there after 3 hours of working in the cramped Student Council room: to cool down her stressed and overworked mind.

But seeing how he was there, her cooling down would need to wait.

"Why?" Usui Takumi asked, his voice gentle and soft, fully contrasting the harsh wind around them. He places his hand on her cheek, tucking a strand of loose hair behind her ear. "Aren't you the one organizing it?"

She smiled ruefully against his hand. "And that's why I won't be going – I'm taking a break from all prom-related things."

She was tired, and she was stressed out. Already, her skin was turning cadaverously pale and cold beneath Usui's fingers. Even with the deep orange light from the setting sun, one could see that she was desperate for a rest.

"I'll walk you home," Usui whispered after a long while of silence and, without waiting for a reply, he took the pile of paperwork Misaki needed to finish at home from her with one hand, and snaked the other around her waist for the support that she clearly needed.

xXx

"Are you sure you're not going to prom?" Usui Takumi asked while walking up the stairs to Misaki's room. Suzuna and Minako were staying at a distant relative's that Misaki had no idea about, and therefore had declined when offered to go together with them there. (Besides, she had prom to plan.)

"No," Misaki groaned for what seemed the thousandth time. "Again, if you wish to go, then please, go ahead. I won't mind if you ask another girl to go with you; I'm pretty sure that the girls willing to go to prom with you are abundant."

"Well, I was hoping that I could go with you."

"Well, I'm declining that offer."

Once they reached her room, she opened the door and immediately crumbled onto her unmade bed. All around her room, drafts of posters for prom were stuck on the wall with tape, numerous samples of invitations and tickets scattered on the floor, proposals for refreshments and booths stacked in an unorganized pile with the structure of the Leaning Tower of Pisa.

"This isn't like you," commented the blond, placing the neat stack of paper by her bed and her bag on the chair buried in brochures.

"I'm not feeling like me, either," Misaki muffled against the bed sheet, evidently drained.

Usui walked towards her, and said, "Come, I'll help you change."

Without saying anything, Misaki sat up and threw herself at him. Usui, who was always on high alert, caught her in time and started unbuttoning her heavily crumpled uniform.

Ever since last year, Misaki had entrusted Usui to change her out from her uniform and into her PJs, in faith that he wouldn't do anything that would be considered as a harassment or offensive (she had finally admitted that she could be too tired at times to actually change). And besides, she always wore a white tank-top beneath her uniform, so it wasn't like he would be looking at anything she wouldn't usually show.

"Are you sure you won't be going?" Usui asked while placing an oversized sweatshirt over her.

"Look," Misaki whispered, already drifting to sleep, "if you could get pigs to fly, then I'd go with you to that… _guhd… duhmmed… pruhm_…"

And just like that, she nodded off without a single care in the world.

"Flying pigs…" Usui chuckled. "You're unpredictable even when you're sleeping."

* * *

It was well past midnight of the next day when she heard it: the constant tapping from the window.

Sighing, she pushed away all the proposals she still had to read, threw the pen she'd been abusing since the beginning of the month, and went to the window, where she saw someone dressed in a black – hold on, purple – wait, blue – she couldn't make up what color of the clothes the person was wearing.

Anyway, she saw that the person was throwing pebbles at her window – which, believe it or not, did not seem as romantic as it is often depicted in movies. The person (Misaki wasn't sure if it was a boy or a girl or if it was a person at all, really), after realizing that she was looking down at her/him/it, suddenly materialized a group of pink floating balloons and released them all.

Misaki squinted for a moment, trying to make sense of the scene in front of her. Why was there a person (you know, _if_ it was a person) in her yard? Why was he/she/it releasing pink balloons in her yard? And why did the balloons have snouts and eyes?

"Now, will you go to prom with me?" the person shouted, and it was only then that Misaki was sure that it was indeed a person. In fact, she knew who the person was. How could she mistake that voice with anyone else's?

It was distinctly _his_.

She hissed at him to shut up and went down to invite him in her house, for the sake of the peace and quiet that her neighbors would appreciate having in the middle of the night, and went back up with a tail.

"Are you insane, Usui?" she yelled at him. Well, at least that was what she attempted to do, anyway. But with all the fatigue building up and the knowledge that she still had a few more papers to read, she sounded like a dying frog. "It's almost 3 am! Why aren't you home, sleeping?"

"Why aren't you sleeping, then?" Usui asked back, grinning. Misaki only groaned in response.

She sat on her chair again, grabbing a paper and the abused pen and started scribbling notes about what needed to be improved and what was acceptable.

"Shut up until I finish this last one," she said. This was a lie, of course, since – as previously mentioned – she actually had a couple more to read. But she didn't want him to wait that long. And besides, she knew that she needed to sleep soon if she wanted to go to school the next day.

It didn't take that long before she threw her pen, which was starting to crack along its lid, again and shoved the paper covered with ink in her bag.

"Okay," she sighed, stretching her sore arms around. "What are you here for, exactly?"

"Flying pigs," Usui replied with a smirk.

"What?"

"You said you'd go to prom with me if I got pigs to fly." He went to the window and grabbed one of the pink balloons that got stuck there. "It's a pig, see?" He pointed to the snout and eyes.

Misaki muttered a cuss word, glaring at the balloon in his hands. "That wasn't what I meant, you dimwit."

Usui just shrugged. "You didn't state what kind of pigs you liked to see fly."

The Student Council president groaned loudly, throwing her head back. She couldn't believe it. After 7 hours of proposal-reading and brochure checking, she still had to deal with this kind of nonsense. It was as though organizing prom wasn't hard enough to do with only 5 people helping. Oh no, she had to _go_ to the event she was starting to hate, too. With a pervert, no less.

"Why are you so eager to go to prom?" Misaki wailed, launching herself to the bed, on which Usui was seated on. "It's not like it'll help you your college app – don't touch my thighs!"

Usui chuckled and lied down beside her, lifting and moving her so that she was resting her head on his chest instead of suffocating herself by lying face-flat on the sheets.

"Because I'd like to go to a prom before graduation with the girl –"

"– who you know for a fact will hate you for the next month or so for forcing her to go with you," Misaki interrupted.

"Well, yeah, I guess."

They laughed together, although Misaki's laughter sounded more like a series of chokes and sighs instead of a legitimate laugh.

"So, I take it that you'll be going then?" Usui inquired.

"Do I even have a choice?" Misaki sighed. She sighed a lot these past few days.

"No."

"Knew it." She sighed again.

* * *

She gaped at the mirror in horror, eyeing the abundant exposure of skin, especially around her thigh and chest area.

"Misaki, are you done? The cab is here," called out her mother, who was all too excited that her oldest daughter was finally engaging in the activities that all other _normal_ _teenagers_ did.

"O-one minute, Mom," Misaki shouted from her room, receiving an 'Okay' in reply.

She continued to stare at the mirror, regretting the time where she had asked Sakura, who had eagerly invited her to come shopping with her for dresses as soon as she'd realized that the President was coming to prom, to buy any dress that she thinks would look good on her. If only she'd come when Sakura had done all the shopping, then maybe she would've chosen something less… _exposing_.

But it was too late now. The prom was starting in an hour, and she still had to make sure that the people in charge of chaperoning and refreshments knew what they had to do. With one last glance at her scarlet puffy dress and one last tug at the sleeveless bodice that clung to her upper body like leeches, she sighed, grabbed her minuscule pouch, and went down to the waiting cab.

xXx

"So, do you guys know what you need to do?" Misaki yelled at the throng of freshmen and sophomores who had volunteered to help out.

"Yes!" they shouted in unison, eager to just start the whole thing.

"Good," Misaki muttered. "Well, good luck to you all, and thank you for helping out."

With that, she made her way to a classroom that she was sure would be empty, where, if everything went according to her plan, she would be staying for the entire duration of the prom, reading a book that she'd taken from her locker half an hour ago.

Hey, she said she'd go to prom, that didn't mean that she had to dance or anything like that.

Only, when she reached the door of the aforementioned class, which happened to be the one farthest away from all the party (that's why she chose that particular class), she could hear noises of two people, laughing and – well, what else? – kissing.

Grimacing, she spun on her heels – a pair of 5-inch black Louboutins that Suzuna not-so-miraculously won a couple months back – and headed to the class across that one.

She sighed, thinking about the nice view she just lost by not going to the class earlier than the couple. She wanted to blame it on the dress for making her late, but really, she knew that it was her fault. Had she not declined the offer to shop together with Sakura, then she wouldn't have to spend that much time regretting the decision.

Fixing herself to a comfortable position on the chair that faced the window, she plopped the book on her lap and started flipping through the pages.

xXx

He'd gone around the school trying to find the girl that he'd gone through so much to persuade to come. Twice. And yet no one had seen her after she'd left the throng of volunteers.

Usui couldn't get any reception on his phone, and he kind of felt like killing himself for not asking what the color of her dress would be; at least that'd make it easier – albeit by a little – to find her. And he hated himself for not insisting to pick her up on her flat. (He'd offered to do just this, of course, but Misaki declined it the millisecond it came out of his mouth.)

Giving up (for a while, anyway), Usui walked to the building that contained the rows of lockers of the whole crew of high school students. It was when he was passing unconsciously about Misaki's locker that he caught a familiar scent. He looked around for a while, and when he finally realized that he was in the proximity of his girlfriend's locker, he remembered why the smell was so familiar: it was the fragrance that he got her last Valentines.

The corners of his lips perked up at the knowledge that Misaki chose to use the fragrance today when she'd said that she was never going to use it.

He opened her locker, finding inside a whole library of books, ranging from a tattered copy of The Catcher in the Rye to a perfectly new copy of AP Chemistry with dog-eared pages. Not that this discovery – the amount of books in her locker, that is – surprised him; he knew exactly what were in her locker. But what did surprise him was that a book seemed to be missing, seeing how there was a noticeable gap between her English textbook and the stack of Student Council-related paperwork, and the fact that there was a stroke of what seemed – and smelled – like red nail polish on a bookmark placed in between the aforementioned textbook and stack of paperwork.

Well, he thought, at least now I have a clue on what color her dress is.

He closed the locker and headed to the only area he hadn't searched in.

xXx

Ayuzawa Misaki was almost through with the book when she realized that she'd spent nearly three hours inside the room, and that the closing fireworks were about to commence. Still, she stayed inside the room and continued to read.

Was she guilty for not spending her time with him? No, not really. She'd said she'd come, that didn't mean that she had to deal with his… _nonsense_, if you will.

So yes, she continued to read as the first of the series of fireworks was launched into the sky.

Just upon returning back to her reading, she thought she heard the door open. But when she turned towards the door, she didn't see anyone – or anything – except for the ever-growing ink-black shadow that covered almost half of the room. Even the door was closed. Eager to jump back in the book, she ignored the peculiarity of it all and returned her gaze to her book.

But it wasn't long before she discovered that the door _had_ indeed been opened. And that was when she – in one swift move – was off her chair and placed quite awkwardly on the window sill, her hands pinned down by both of her sides.

And the whole scene wouldn't be complete without, of course, a pair of lips pressed against hers.

"_Gid… uff…_" the girl managed to mutter, struggling in vain to free her hands.

"_O Misaki, Misaki, wherefore art thou, Misaki?_"

That was when she realized the blond hair that was brushing against her cheek.

"God, Usui!" she hissed when he pulled away. His grip on her hands was still there, though. "What the _hell_ was that for?"

"Did you spend the whole 3 hours of prom sitting here reading _Romeo and Juliet_?" Usui asked, chuckling quietly at how flushed Misaki's face was, although it was hard to tell, since what little light there was in the room was sourced behind her.

"Yes – can you just let my hands go now?"

But he ignored her request and carried on. "Why didn't you tell me where you were? I've been looking for you like crazy."

"Look," Misaki said. "I just didn't want to… Like… I don't know… I told you I didn't want to come."

Usui released her hands and brought her to her feet, where he speculated her and whispered, "You're beautiful."

Misaki suddenly took great interest at the cracked tile beneath her feet and continued to stare at it with unnatural intensity. Usui, seeing how her cheeks turned to a deeper shade of pink, reached out and tucked a strand of loose hair behind her ear.

"I'm sorry," Misaki whispered. "I know I should've told you that I was here, instead of making you look for me for 3 hours… But I just…" She was inarticulate after that, continuing to send daggers to the floor.

The blond smiled at the seemingly vulnerable girl in front of him, wearing the short red puffy dress and a messy, curly bun on her head. All the fatigue that had managed to cling on him slipped away instantly when he pulled in for a hug, earning a light gasp from her.

"It was worth it," he said, kissing her nape. Even with the heels, she was still a bit shorter than him.

And just then, music seeped in the room. Misaki realized this as the closing song – one that was supposed to be played when the students were leaving.

Usui pulled back and bowed a little with his hand out, saying, "May I have this dance?"

"Um, I don't… really –" Misaki started, but then she remembered what she had put him through – all that time looking for her when she was peacefully and selfishly reading by herself – and said, "Yes." She slipped her nail polished fingers in between his.

So as the other students were leaving, these two had just started dancing. And out of everything that she could be saying to him, Misaki chose to correct him his mistake.

"You know, in the story, it was Juliet who said the phrase, _'O Romeo, Romeo, wherefore art thou, Romeo?'_"

"Well," Usui replied, chuckling lightly. "I haven't read it. Why don't you tell me what happens in the story?"

Misaki, whose head was placed on Usui's shoulder, sighed, before agreeing upon telling the story to him.

"Well, I guess there once lived two people that one would not have imagined as lovers…"

xXx

As the evening slowly became midnight, the two stopped dancing but still continued talking. Misaki's story telling had slowed down, before finally entirely becoming into a string of incomprehensible words.

"Okay," Usui said, noticing this. "I think that's enough story-telling for today. Let's go home."

Misaki softly grunted in response. "Romeo… He… Uhh… Book…" she continued slurring.

Usui smiled and carried her up bridal style, her book positioned in between their chests. Misaki snuggled closer to him, making herself comfortable.

"Juliet… and Romeo…" Misaki murmured, evidently asleep.

Usui looked at her, still smiling, before leaning down to kiss her forehead.

"Sleep, my Juliet."

He realized how utterly cliché this sounded, of course, but he couldn't care less. Well, how could he, when he had a sleep-talking, prom-hating girl in his arms, attempting to tell him the world's most phenomenal love story even in her sleep?

xXx

After a long but lovely walk, Usui finally arrived at Misaki's house. After gaining her mother's permission to go in (which wasn't in any way hard or even mildly challenging) he went to Misaki's room and set her down on her bed.

Her room was in worse condition than the last time he came, what with all the paper bags from different boutiques, Louboutin shoe boxes and whatnot. This was the first time he had seen her room filled with that much fashion products. It was… odd (in the best, nicest sense of the phrase).

"Usui?" Misaki's mother called out to him, who was stacking papers together and throwing crumpled ones into the trash can, from the door.

"Yes, ma'am?" he said, turning to her.

"Are you sure you're not going to stay here? It's already midnight, you know," she said. "I won't if you stay here, really. There's a spare room just beside Misaki's." She nodded across the hall.

"Um," Usui mumbled. He was starting feeling tired, and his house was a 30-minute walk from here. Besides, it'd be a pleasant surprise for Misaki to find him in her house the first thing in the morning, wouldn't it? "Okay."

"Sweet, I'll just get you some blankets now," she beamed before heading down.

Usui turned back to see Misaki, who was now hugging a box of hair accessories (on which Sakura's name was clearly written) like a bolster, and thought how beautifully innocent she looked.

And no matter how perfectly beautiful Juliet Capulet was described by William Shakespeare, no matter how Juliet's beauty was said to be so beautiful that the fire on torches could learn from her, it took a Misaki Ayuzawa to make him the helpless goo that he was now.

"_Good night, good night. Parting is such sweet sorrow,__ t__hat I shall say good night till it be morrow_," Usui whispered, leaning in for a last kiss before he would retreat to his room next to hers.

* * *

**Yeah, I guess you can already tell that I do have a little knowledge on Shakespeare. I actually wanted to do Pride and Prejudice, but I remembered the last quote in the last paragraph, and immediately changed it to Romeo and Juliet.**

**So how was it? I hope you had fun reading it, because I certainly had fun writing it.**

**Please review!**


End file.
